


Like the Stars at Dusk

by zempasuchil



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I had your courage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Stars at Dusk

The desert winds howled outside. Kara could have stopped them, being a full-fledged shaman with a special knack for the weather, but the sound was comforting to her.  
Kourrem was weaving in the corner. Threads of rusted orange and yellow, violet and red, turquoise and grey, all winding around each other. It looked like magic, and she knew it was, not just because it was a shaman creating it. How could something so beautiful not hold power?

The fire shone on the vibrant weaving, flickering; it also shone on Kourrem’s skin, making it seem to glow golden-brown. Her hair gleamed; Kara knew it was soft from days of combing and braiding it. Like silk that the traders bring in caravans, or rich velvet. Warm, and sliding between her fingers. Kara shivered, suddenly chilled, and got up from her cot.

"It's getting late. We should sleep." Kara stepped closer and rested a hand on Kourrem's shoulder. The younger woman turned her head, and a few dark strands brushed Kara's hand.

  
"All right." Kourrem smiled up at her, and Kara thought again of magic.

-

A breeze gently rippled the edge of Kara's veil, cooling the back of her neck, brushing against her ears and bringing whispers. They were sylphs, air elementals, with scattered bits of noise for anyone who listens. Sometimes they brought news, but more often than not it was unintelligible.

Right now, she had to concentrate. Umar Komm was telling the shamans about northern legends. There were Immortals, banished long ago to the Divine Realms, but not so long that they were entirely forgotten. Dragons, centaurs, manitcores here in the desert, and griffins by the Northern shores. Unicorns, Stormwings, winged horses and hurroks. Kara hoped she would never have to see most of them. She said this to Kourrem while they ate their midday meal.

"I don't know," the younger woman said. "Even the bad ones would be amazing to see, wouldn't they?"

Kara smiled softly at Kourrem's remark. "I wish I had your courage."

"You do. You just don't think you do, until you try." Kara shook her head, standing quickly to clean up. Her eyes did not meet Kourrem's steady gaze.

-

Kourrem watched the stars that evening. A corner of their tent-flap was lifted, and the unveiled woman peeked her head out, gazing into the dusk. The lamp was unlit inside; Kara meant for it to stay that way. She was about to tell Kourrem that they should sleep soon when the other woman motioned for her to sit.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"It is not the stars as much as it is the color of the sky."

"Describe it to me."

"Dusky violet, fading to rose at the horizon."

"And the stars?"

"Tell me, Kourrem."

"Like thousands of eyes, blinking and watching us. The sky is like a creature. Or maybe stars are people, brightly shining, legends and heroes."

"Gods and Goddesses."

"Unborn children."

"Immortals."

Kourrem looked at her, amused and a little surprised. "And wouldn't those shining immortals be a wonder to meet?"

"They could be dangerous, still. They seem sharp and cold. Or fiery."

"But maybe they are soft and glorious and loving."

The look on Kourrem's face was what always brought Kara around. Such a combination of sweet hope and patience, glowing kindness, and relentless hope was irresistible. _Kourrem does not know her power,_ Kara thought. _It is always the innocent ones._

-

Kara awoke to the sound of a gale and the sensation of Kourrem slipping into her bed, curling up on herself. She turned over sleepily towards the younger girl, and got a face full of sweet, musky hair. Inhaling deeply, she slipped an arm around Kourrem and cupped her body around her. Calloused fingers found her hand and hugged it to her chest.

"What is it?" Kara whispered into the soft dark locks. Kourrem turned over to face her, and Kara felt icy feet against hers. Their noses brushed against each other, and each girl could feel the other's warm breath against her lips.

"You were lonely." She was always so good to her; so giving.

"I love you."

Kara could have sworn she meant to say 'thank you,' but some how this seemed more honest – better, really.

Especially now that Kourrem was kissing her – or had she kissed Kourrem? It didn't matter because she was kissing back, and oh, she tasted so sweet.

"I thought you'd never say it." Kara could hear the smile in the other girl's voice when their lips parted.

"I guess I am brave," Kara said, and Kourrem kissed her again.


End file.
